Navigation devices were traditionally utilized mainly in the areas of vehicle use, such as on cars, motorcycles, trucks, boats, etc. Alternatively, if such navigation devices were portable, they were further transferable between vehicles and/or useable outside the vehicle, for foot travel for example.
These devices are typically tailored to produce a route of travel based upon an initial position of the navigation device and a selected/input travel destination (end position), noting that the initial position could be entered into the device, but is traditionally calculated via GPS Positioning from a GPS receiver within the navigation device. To aid in navigation of the route, map information is visually output along the route of travel to a user of the navigation device.